fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Over: Supernal Soul
|rōmaji=Teiku Ōbā: Sūpānaru Sōru |type=Caster Magic Take Over |user= Edmond Wilhelm Pythagoras }} Take Over: Supernal Soul ( , Teiku Ōbā: Sūpānaru Sōru; lit. "Confiscation: Essence of the Pure Heavenly Messengers") is a form of Take Over — considered to be one of the most powerful, alongside Avatar Soul, Draco Soul, and Hellion Soul; this would make it part of the "Take Over Quadrumvirate" ( , Teiku Ōbā Kuwaddoramubairēto; lit. "Absolute Confiscation Tetralogical Deadlock") — the four most powerful forms to-date. It's also considered to be the second most-powerful form of Take Over — something shared with its antipode, Hellion Soul, far surpassing the incredible might of the famed Take Over: Draco Soul — a form that's been used by numerous mages since its conception. It's feared as "the highest form of an Angel's Blessing" and often called "Angelic Nativity Magic" (天使降誕の魔法, Tenshikōtan no Mahō) — its user "giving birth" to new powers they've personally gotten from the heavens themselves. To this end, it's something that's highly venerated in the Zentopia Church, being equated to the legendary Holy Relics of the Zentopian Church. Like its namesake, it's a variation that allows one to use and possibly abuse the shit out of the powers of Celestial Beings — normally Angels, one of the purest & most revered species in existence. Most mages are ignorant of its existence, while some believing that it's mere fiction — as the act of "taking over" a divine being is considered next-to-impossible lest one enters into a contract with them and their body is prepared to properly assimilate their powers. In this sense, there haven't been many users — being nearly non-existent in terms of users. The current and only recorded user of this form is Edmond Wilhelm Pythagoras, whom the Angels mysteriously refer to as "The Supreme One" (最高の人, Saikō no Hito); his vast amounts of knowledge garnered over the course of his lifetime and the use of this rare form of Take Over serves as reasons for his high position in the Magic Council's rankings. Overview Angels are one of the most powerful races in existence and serve as the antipode of Demons, incarnations of the darkness itself; they're alternatively referred to as "Heralds of the Gods" (天部の伝令者, Tenbu no Denreisha) and "Incarnation of Divine Punishment" (神罰の具現, Shinbatsu no Gugen) by various races, as one of the myriad purposes of their existence is to bring about the "will of the gods" — executing a myriad of tasks enforced by those superior to these winged-beings, all the while maintaining the balance between Empyrean and other existential planes. They are the sole incarnation of light, representing all that the element embodies; to this end, while their will is mostly subjugated in order to make proper judgments, they are naturally pure and kind beings — only having a select few as exceptions. They were created in such a way that they're superior to all others, sans the gods themselves — thus able to implement all duties assigned to them; this is mainly seen in their power, noted to be near godlike — which validates one of the reasons they're worshiped by a multitude cults and religions. It's common knowledge that Angels differentiate themselves by classifications and special rankings, all of which have some purpose in-relation to reserving the status quo; to this end, there are various types of Angels — more than any other being can keep track of. One of the various signs of an Angel's trust is the use of the Benedictionibus ex Caelum ( , Benedeikushoniibasu Ekusuru Kēramu; Latin for "Blessings from Above", Japanese for "Holy Rite of the Divine Race") technique, which grants the recipient a portion of that Angel's immense power; through it, the entity is able to sprout wings from their back — the number matching the Angel's standing in the hierarchy. It's said that those who have received this technique are usually referred as "Angel-Blessed" ( , Enzeru Buresto; lit. "Comrade of the Heavenly Legion"), their existence being truly recognized by the very heavens; through the blessing, they are able to achieve feats that can be easily be seen as "an act of God" — something that's commonly denoted to an Angel's action, especially in-relation to matters involving the heavens. This aspect is something that many desire from an Angel, more so than their purity and divine status — something that can also be considered a reason why many worship such winged-creatures with a passion and help them out whenever given a chance. However, most Angels are aware of this — leading to a just fear that such a thing will be abused if given to the wrong individual; to this end,they give out the blessing to those they deem to be "truly worthy" — specifically individuals that are closer to them in nature. In attempt to forcefully seize the blessing from them, this form of Take Over was created. Documented use of this Take Over dates back to the darker eras of the magical world, where the Black Arts reigned supreme for a time and more sinister forms of magic were generated for the sole purpose of breaking taboos to reach "greater heights". Though its creator was successful at assimilating an Angel into his very being, it didn't last long — the being's power far exceeding what he could handle, thus destroying him from the inside-out and causing said assimilated one to return to its original state. From then on, many users of this magic arose as time passed, but eventually fell to the Angel's immense powers; the only case where a person had survived is when they were an Angel-Blessed, as their physiology slightly changed to better adjust to their newfound power. From then on, this form was abandoned by others and left in obscurity — only to be picked up and used by the same individuals who were blessed by the heralds of heaven. It's said that a few users of this Take Over had contracted various Angels in the same way as Highest Embodiment of Venerated Immortal — a naturally superior version of this magic, taking on said contracted being's power and truly carrying out "heaven's will". Though initially feared by Angels — seeing it as a heretical magic that "defiles their very existence", it's later reverred by them — seeing it as a way to strengthen the bond between themselves and other races, despite giving up their own forms to do so. Initially, users of this Take Over could utilize a single soul — similar to its draconian counterpart; this was later proven false for those that were Angel-Blessed, their bodies being adjusted to withstand an Angel's naturally incredulous powers — thus possible for them to use multiple forms. Whenever the magic is employed, it works in the same function as any other Take Over variant; the user draws upon the power of the Angel's soul trapped within themselves, using the abundant amounts of eternano in the air and their empowered magical aura to manifest it outwards. They then cloak themselves in the soul's power, which transforms their bodies into the original form of the Angel; a common trait associated with this form is the halo and white wings belonging to said beings, something that's also seen whenever the user calls upon the power of their Angel's Blessing. They're also surrounded by a holy aura, which is known to protect them from "various evils" — the exact meaning of such words being unknown, but hinted towards the malice commonly found at all places an Angel visits. Something that's considered to be an unusual trait for this form of Take Over is the change of the user's size; this trait reflects the various types of Angels, some bigger than others. Thus, the user can either become bigger or smaller depending on the soul utilized. However, it can be altered using some of their magical power — the process being near instantaneous; this function has been used by previous users who wanted to utilize their most powerful or versatile of souls, but wanted to shift the size to fit their standards. With some of the magic's users, the forms they take are usually colored gold and white — two colors associated with an Angel and their innate nature. General Powers & Abilities Typical of any Take Over form, the user emulates the power of the creature they've "appropriated" — Angels being the case here; as Angels are considered to be one of the more powerful species and the only ones able to match Gods and other divine beings in terms of power, this form of Take Over is considered to be extremely powerful in its own right, justly matching its rarity amongst users in the past and modern eras alike. The users of this type of Take Over have greater potential than those of its draconian counterpart — known to be fierce and avid battlers, having physical prowess unmatched by any other; this may be due to Angels being creatures of a different plane of existence altogether, thus possess powers considered to be unfathomable by the common mind. Even Dragons find themselves powerless when faced with an Angel, especially those of the Dominion-class or higher. The only beings capable of either matching or outright surpassing them are the very gods they serve. It's rumored, and later confirmed, that the more Angels one's contracted with the more power the Take Over user becomes; this is certainly genuine when one contracts with multiple high-ranking Angels or those garnering "special qualifications". Typically, the user possesses large reserves of magical power whilst in this form and their physical prowess reaches tremendous heights; these two factors allow them to fight for prolonged periods and allow them to conquer nearly all that face them. Interestingly, their Angel's Blessing is unified with the Angel's soul whilst in this state, the two amplifying each other in an endless cycle — thus allowing the user to become infinitely powerful the longer they fight; this is derived from the Angel's physiology being suited for all types of environments and various kinds of opponents, allowing them to complete the necessary tasks assigned to them — as aforementioned. When the power of an Angel is exerted in the form, it appears as towering cross molded of ultra bright golden light — having enough force tear asunder the surroundings and blind all those foolish enough to look onward. This can sometimes serve as a deterrent, causing others to back down from fighting them, and sometimes — to absolutely bend to the user's will. Something aforementioned, this form of Take Over surrounds the user in a highly potent holy aura — one of the many common trait amongst Angels, acting as a sign of their divine nature; this aura not only enhances all of their techniques, but naturally weakens the opponent's own — forcefully suppressing their vitality and magical powers. It's often said that it's difficult to stand in the presence of Take Over users of this form, let alone fight and subsequentially beat them. This is something that especially holds truth for techniques, individuals, or anything else of a malicious nature — the aura acting erratically and doing everything in its power to snuff it out. In this sense, it's nearly impossible for impure individuals to fight such users — unable to use their full potential and losing outright; this is a phenomenon that's often referred to as "Aku Soku Zan" (悪即斬, lit. "Swift Death to All Forms of Evil") by various individuals, making others extremely wary when facing them — a single evil thought or intent acting as an aid to their eventual downfall. While having access to the general powers & abilities associated with Angels, such as flight, photokinesis, and the others mentioned previously, the user also gets access to the individual aspects the Angel possessed — making them unique amongst their ilk. This includes the use of their Apoca and the possible magics they've mastered in their lifetime. It's not limited to weaponry and techniques, but their knowledge and relations with others as well. Thus, while each Take Over form is the same at their core in certain aspects, the user is able to have a vast arsenal of aces to count on whenever things aren't in their favor; as stated before, the more souls the user has in their possession — the higher their chances of victory and survival. As Angels are one of the few beings older than time itself, most of their kind must have amassed a large array of talents. To this end, users of this Take Over should have no problem fending themselves when faced with obstacles that's greater than what a typical creature can handle. Weaknesses In lieu of its incredulous powers that the form grants its users, this variant of Take Over has its weaknesses as well, some of which are considered to be contradictory and somewhat ironic in the eyes of others — somewhat alluding to the way things in the universe seems to function in terms of principles. However, it should be mentioned that that such glaring weaknesses are normally applied to those who haven't received an Angel's Blessing — the core factor in completely having control over this form's immense powers along with using it freely. Strangely enough, certain weaknesses belonging to other forms of Take Over don't seem to apply to this variant, which is hinted due to its "contracting effect" — the alternative, and somewhat more-potent method of obtaining the souls of Angels, and by extension — this form. This is not unlike god-based counterpart, which ultimately alludes to their divine nature; this makes the form even more fictional, as such a thing is unheard of in more powerful forms of magic — especially those involving the manipulation of elements outside the domain of human understanding. Like Dragons, Angels are symbols of divine power and authority; their might goes unrivaled, especially those of a higher-ranking. It's because of their strength that they're ranked as the second most-powerful beings in existence, right below the very gods they serve on a basis. To this end, it's impossible for any Take Over user to utilize their powers whilst such beings are at their absolute peak; this is due to their highly-potent divine aura repelling the effects of the "earthly magic", rendering it null upon attempt. Only by weakening the being in-question to the point of near-death can the Take Over succeed; this is due to the aura of the Angel being linked with their health, and by that logic: "weaker health=weaker aura". Even then, there's a catch. Like its draconian counterpart, the user's able to only have one Supernal Soul at a time; this is due to their body having a limited capacity for their incredible powers. Having more than one soul inside a normal key word here user will cause them to be torn asunder from the inside-out, releasing said souls in the progress. As such a risk is typical, the Take Over user is wise in choosing which type of Angel to defeat and subsequentially assimilate into themselves, their powers selected as the most tactful to the user and their overall mindset. However, such a weakness can easily be overcome by the two aforementioned factors: a person having an Angel's Blessing and making a contract with the Angel in-question. It's a common fact that whenever a person receives an Angel's Blessing, their physiology slightly changes to handle the increase in power — ridding of all potential flaws that would hinder the process; this allows them to use the Angel's power freely while becoming stronger. Angel-Blessed users are able to take advantage of such a trait, as their blessing allows them to get accustomed to an Angel's divine power; this allows them to assimilate more souls into themselves without causing severe harm, giving them the option of utilizing various powers of the divine emissaries at given intervals. In terms of "taking over" the Angel itself, weakening them proves to be a difficult task, leaving little energy for the eventual assimilation process; on the other hand, contracting with one proves to be useful, as it uses less energy and forms a more friendly relationship with said Angel. This allows the user to access even more of their powers, unlocking abilities exclusive to "contracted Supernals" — making them slightly superior tyhan the "forced Supernals". It's said that when a being who embodies the two aforementioned traits, they will grow infinitely more powerful as a result, dominating all those that stand in their way and possibly rivaling users of the Take Over's god counterpart with relative ease; since only a few beings manage to achieve such a feat, this is a sign of one's mastery of the Take Over variant and their subsequent relations to the very heavens themselves. List of Known Forms Supernal Soul - Edmond Form Ultimate II.png|Holy Father, Jeduthun. Supernal Soul - Edmond Form Ultimate.png|Virgin Mother, Payliah. Supernal Soul - Edmond Form H.png|Angel, Jehudiel. Supernal Soul - Edmond Form G.png|Principalities, Quabries. Supernal Soul - Edmond Form F.png|Thrones, Eremiel. Supernal Soul - Edmond Form E.png|Seraphim, Asroilu '''. Supernal Soul - Edmond Form D.jpg|Powers, '''Mendrion. Supernal Soul - Edmond Form C.png|777 Beast, Iaoth. Supernal Soul - Edmond Form B.png|Cherubim, Sidqiel. Supernal Soul - Edmond Form A.png|Nephilim, Yehudiah. Trivia *Despite the author being vehemently against the usage of Take Over on the very species he's worked so hard for public availability, watching Bayonetta gameplays on Youtube changed his tune real quick — giving him some of the most plausible ideas dealing with the two concepts. *The forms in the Take Over are based on the various Angels of Paradiso seen throughout the Bayonetta series, specifically those of a mid to higher ranking and those having some affiliation with them. *As the power-scale of the Angels is relatively high, this form of Take Over has similar concepts with God Soul and Take Over: Draco Soul — especially in terms of weaknesses and shit; the only difference has to deal with the requirements to utilize it efficiently. Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Take Over Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Under Construction Category:Take Over Spells Category:Caster Magic